In war and love everything is fair
by angelitaramos2102
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Mai hasn’t seen Naru and now she owns her own psychic society.Now Mai has gotten the best case of her life.The bad thing is that Naru is gonna have to help her. MaiXocc NaruXocc
1. Prologue

Angel:Hi people I actually had this in a dream after i finished the light novel series....So i hope you like it!!! Here is the Prologue!!

* * *

~!Prologue!~

~!Mai Pov!~

How long had it been since I've had seen him? Four, five years?

Like I care anymore, Naru had broken my heart when he had left to England.

I told him I loved him and all he said was _"Is it me or Gene?"_

Can't that guy have a nerve! A girl just confessed for him and all he does is stare at her with his unemotional face and says crap about someone named Gene. Really is that an excuse to tell me he's is not interested? Because, if he isn't interested then he should at least tell that to my face. I mean how hard can it be just telling someone _"Sorry I don't like you, that way." _or _"I don't have feelings for you." _or _"I like you as a friend."_

My point is that if he didn't feel the same way then at least he shouldn't make up crap about him having a twin brother!

That's how I felt until I found out the truth. No don't get me wrong I still don't care what happens to 'Naru' its just that I was surprised that the twin brother thing was true! I found out about two years ago then by that time I also found out his name isn't Kazuya Shibuya but Oliver Davis! Yes you heard me my old boss is actually the most powerful psychic known in the world… yep my old boss was the famous narcissist emo jerk Oliver Davis!

And, yes I did called Oliver Davis a narcissist emo jerk… and that' because he is one. It wouldn't surprise me if one of these days in the news they announce that the famous Oliver Davis killed himself in one of the many bathrooms in his mansion in England.

"Mai, are you ready?" asked my assistant Ren.

"Hai…"

I put on my leather jacket, my motorcycle gloves, my black shiny helmet and climbed into my motorcycle.

"Today is the day we see each other again Naru." I told myself. "No…Oliver Davis…and this time we will se each other as rivals."

~!End of Prologue~!

* * *

Angel:Please review!!


	2. Flashbacks and Case 37

Angel:Hi its the first chap I hope you like it!!!!!!

* * *

~!Chapter One: Flashbacks and Case 37!~

~!Mai Pov~!

_**Three days ago…**_

_It was a quiet afternoon. Normally we would have clients in and out of our office, but like I said today was a quiet day. _

_I sat on the sofa inside my office drinking the coffee that Ren prepared me. 'Umm Ren was making good coffee now a days' I told myself. That same second Ren came bursting through the door._

"_Ren haven't I told you before… to knock the door before coming into my office?" I asked him calmly._

"_Yes, yes I know, I know!" he said rapidly "Its just that we have a client!" he said practically throwing the file at me like a Frisbee. I caught it with one hand up in the air._

_I quickly read trough the file. My eyes widening in surprise, now I can tell what Ren was so exited for. This case was worse than Urado._

"_Ren! What are you waiting for? Let him in!"_

"_Yes boss!" he said enthusiastic. Ugh that guy reminded me of my old self._

"_Oh Taniyama-San I've heard wonders about you!" said a man in his thirties or forties "And I can see those people weren't lying too, you surely are a beauty." he said smiling._

"_Oh…um thank you…Mr.-"_

"_Takashima, Ms. Taniyama-san" he said in a flirty way while his eyes darted all over my body._

_Five years ago I would of have had scratched his eyes off. But, by this time I was used to this attention. I mean my fifteen year old body was gone. I had more curves now and it was al because I had time to go to the gym. Before, when I worked with S.P.R I didn't have time to work out at all. Now in the mornings I had time to at least have a morning jog and a ride in my motorcycle. Oh and not to mention that the A cup was all gone. I was now a C cup and was proud of it._

"_So umm Mr. Takashima for how long has this happened?" I asked going through the file again._

"_Umm I can say this started when I bought the mansion about two years and a half ago after __my wife's death__." He said saying the last part a little lauder than the other parts. Ok what was this man trying to say that he was "available" ugh disgusting._

"_So you moved to the mansion and all of this started to happen?" I asked_

"_Yes it started when my eight year old daughter was almost killed when she got pushed off the stairs two years ago, then my sister in law who was pregnant at the time was attacked in the kitchen with some of the maids…" he stopped and satrted to think I could tell he didn't want to continue._

"_May I ask what happened?" I asked_

"_Yes, um she said that out of the nowhere kitchen knives were thrown into the air towards them…" he stopped for a second and continued "Then now a day we find dead decapitated animals in our living room but by then those things were only minor until my my only son who is seventeen got atacked on his motorcycle on his way home."_

"_What" I said kind of loud then I thought to myself……… I can't…I can't…I can't believe it! A spirit attacked someone in a motorcycle!_

"_Did I something wrong?" Mr. Takashima asked_

"_No…um, Mr. Takashima…" started Ren "It's just that Mai here umm has a soft spot for motorcycles…" he stopped and continued "You see Mai rides a motorcycle herself." he said flashing his famous smile that could make a girl turn into hot lava. But what he doesn't know is that, it doesn't worn on me._

"_Oh Taniyama-san really! What kind of motorcycle do you have?"_

"_I have a lot of motorcycles actually some of them aren't even out of to stores yet." I said trying to sound not so interested._

"_Oh really that's interesting… so does that mean you will take the case?" He asked hopefully_

"_Yes Mr. Takashima we will take the case."_

"_Oh really! I am so happy for your investigators and the other societies to take my case!"_

"_Excuse me?" I asked in confused manor._

"_Yeah didn't your friend there tell you that the case was with other societies too. You know the world known S.P.R, also some famous American investigators called 'Ghost Hunters'. But… don't worry I will pay you the price you ask as long as you cooperate with the other societies."_

"_Excuse me?" I asked again. Thus time glaring at Ren who was looking at another direction so he didn't have to face my now killing glare. _

"_Oh so he didn't tell you." he said standing walking toward the door "Sorry for taking your time." he said going almost at the door. _

_Then I said something I never thought._

"_Wait we'll do it"_

"_WHAT!" said Ren surprised_

"_Really!" said Mr. Takashima_

"_Yes in three days I promise you that the Tokyo U. Paranormal Investigators will be there."_

"_Oh thank you I'll see you there Ms. Taniyama-san" with that he left leaving a wide eyed Ren._

"_Oh…MY FREEKING GOD!" Ren said._

_I kept glaring at him_

"_What…Oh is it because of the shouting?" he asked nervously running his hands in his dirty blonde hair. I kept glaring._

"_Oh about that…I'm soo sorry boss I didn't know…I mean I did know…I'm sorry boss!" he said with nervousness in his brown honey eyes. _

"_You better be sorry …because if I have a fight with anyone there I'll blame it all on __**you!**__"__I got to my desk and said "Oh and Ren ." _

"_H-H-hai?" he asked scared._

"_Coffee."_

~!Present Time!~

~!Takashima Mansion!~

Satoshi Ren Pov

When we got to the mansion there where SUV's other than ours. Some of them had S.P.R written on them or had 'Ghost Hunters'.

As I got down from my black 2010 Mercedes Benz E-Guard I noticed that Mai wasn't there yet, "sight" knowing her she would be here soon.

As I walked toward the house I got stopped by two tall men with black hair. One of them had glasses and the other one was dressed in all black.

"Hello my name is Kazuya Shibuya." Said the guy dressed in black. "This is Lin Kojo." he said pointing at the "It is a pleasure meeting the creator of the famous Tokyo U. Paranormal Investigators" he said shaking my hand.

By then I couldn't help to laugh.

"Um sorry but may I ask what's funny?" Kazuya said.

"Oh I'm sorry…this just happens a lot….You see Shibuya-San…oh sorry can I call you that?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm not the creator of The T.U.P.I , but my boss is," I said still letting a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" He said. He was kind of nice maybe I'll be friends with this guy.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you my name." I said "My name is Satoshi Ren"

"Nice to meet you Satoshi-san" he said shaking my hand again.

"Hey Ren our Boss is a minute away from here, do you want me to tell Boss anything?" asked one of our helpers.

"Yeah tell Boss to hurry up!" I answered back "And that I'll be waiting inside."

"Ok, got it" he answered then talked in the cell phone in his hand.

"So shall we go in" I told both of them "You'll meet my boss inside in a minute or two." Before we got in I heard a motorcycle get in the gates of the mansion then park next to my Mercedes. There I saw it. It was one of my bosses favorite motorcycle, it was a black 2009 Susuki The GSX-R1000 K9.

I saw it all in slow motion. I saw her take her helmet down and put it on the motorcycles head. She turned around and by then a lot of the crew people from not only our crew but also from the other societies checking her out, then I heard Shibuya-say say stuttering silently.

"Ma-ma-ma Mai!"

~!End of Chapter One!~

* * *

Angel:Hey I hoped you liked it I'll continue tommorow afternoon!!! Oh and can you see the review button? Well click it and REVIEW!!!!!!

Ps:Sorry yeah i changed the name of the motorcyle thanks to a review! THANKS FOR TELLING ME xiar!!!


	3. I'll step on anyone that gets on my way!

**Angel:Hello Chapter 2 here I hope u like it!!!**

**Naru:Where am I? **

**Angel:Hey Naru im happy ur here! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Naru:No...**

**Angel: I'll give u a cup of tea!**

**Naru: Angelitaramos2102 doesn't own Ghost hunt! She only Owns Stupid Ren.**

**Angel:good job here!**

* * *

~!Chapter Two: I'll step on anyone that gets on my way!~

Mai Pov

"Damn it!" I said through my helmet.

"Where in the world of hell are they?"

I parked my bike in the nearest gas station, and went in the unoccupied space in the right of me.

As I charged gas I got my cell phone and started to dial Ren's cell phone, to be answered by Kyon, one of our crew managers.

"Oh boss where are you?" he asked

"I was going to ask the same thing retard!" I said in my speaker. I was getting so mad right now.

"Can you tell me where you are right now boss?"

I looked around and looked in the street names.

"Yeah I'm at linking road, in the gas station."

"Ok…. So you have to go straight through liking road then turn left on exit 769 and keep going straight. Then turn in Treetop Ave, and go straight until you reach starlight street there the fourth mansion to the left it's the one."

"Got it." I said then I heard Kyon yell.

"_HEY Ren! Boss is a minute away from here want me to tell boss anything?"_

"_Yeah tell boss to hurry up" Ren said "And I'll be waiting inside."_

"Heard him boss?"

"Yes…I'll be there in a minute."

I rode all the way where Kyon told me to go… I got there in less then 30 seconds.

I went through the main gate of the mansion where they asked me my name. When they let me in I was left breathless. The house was beautiful , and the road toward the house had Cherry blossoms on the sides.

As I got inside I saw Ren talking to some people I recognized. It was Lin and some "other guy"….

I got of my black 2009 Suzuki GSX-R1000 K9 and saw that Ren was looking at me with the same hungry eyes that the other societies crew people where looking me with. Then I heard "the other guy" say….

"Ma-ma-ma Mai!"

"Hn?" I said trying to give my most hated glare in my life.

"Mai what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hn?" I said again ignoring them and walking inside the mansion.

"Oh hey boss! Its time you got here!" Ren said in an enthusiastic way.

"Hey wait for me!"

"Boss?" asked Lin.

_Ren Pov_

Whoa! I've never seen my boss soooo mad in my life…. That made me kind of mad too… Hell made me really mad! Screw the friendship with this guy I'm on Mai's side.

When I looked around me I saw that those two dudes where already getting inside…I better catch up to Mai.

_Mai Pov_

I got inside and was still in awe…then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Ren standing there giving me one of his famous smiles.

"Hey Mai are you alright?" he asked

"Hai…." I said annoyingly

"Oh Taniyama-san!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Mr. Takashima." I said not wanting to talk to this man at this moment.

"Oh Taniyama-san I hope to see you at dinner tonight!" he said kissing my hand. How old was him forty three? Can that guy get it he's twenty years other than me! He can be my dad for gods sake!

"Yeah…sure." I said trying to hide my annoyance.

"Oh fallow me into the dining hall." he said in a flirty way

I just fallowed him with Ren.

The dining hall was enormous. The table was made out of the finest wood and there was light coming from the big three windows in the hall. There was a big candelabrum in color gold.

I walked and sat next to Ren who was sitting on the right side of the table.

"Oh Taniyama san you don't have to seat there your seat is right here." he said pointing at the seat next to him.

"Uh…thank you but I would like to sit next to my assistant." I said

Then I heard people talking…wait it was more discussing.

"Are you sure it was her?" someone asked "I mean its been five years maybe you think it was her!"

Then the door was opened to reveal "that guy" discussing with Takigawa about something. Then Ayako and Hara were discussing something in their own manors. John was talking with Lin about religion or something like that. Then they stopped and looked at me.

"Mai!!!" said Takigawa.

"Hn." I said again

"So it was you!" he said running to hug me with tears in his eyes. And then my hand stopped him.

"It's nice to see you again _Bou-san_" I said in a happy manor then he gave me a bear hug that took the air out of me.

"You too Ayako, Lin, Hara-san." I said as I pushed Bou-san away.

"Thank you for the meal Takashima-san, but I'm not hungry at this second" I said walking out of the dinning hall. Then when I was going to my motorcycle when someone stopped me. I turned around to see _Oliver Davis_.

"Mai… really what are you doing here?" He said putting his hand in my shoulder while staring at me with his normal Emo face.

"_Oliver Davis_, I would like for you to get your hand of my shoulder…" I said in an non emotional tone.

"Mai…" he began again

"Don't use those simple manors with me, it is Taniyama-san for you." I said.

"Oh and… I will step on anyone that gets on my way." I said trying to say it un emotional.

"I am telling you this as an advice Oliver Davis…don't get in my way."

With that I left in my motorcycle. I really needed to clear um my mind.

* * *

**Angel:Thankyou now i would like to coment on the reviews on the previous chapter**

**Caramel2008:The paring ....um i dont know u people deside. is it going to be MaiXRen or MaiXNaru u deside!**

**dutchangel1979:here it is the new chap!**

**flamegirl5500: I know actually that part with the motorcycle is really cool i love that part too! LOL**

**girlx101: I'm thinking that there are going to be 2 more.**

**Hevenslilagl420:Yeah im thinking a lot of fight will hapen so i hope u like it.**

**Kirisaku: Im happy u like it!!**

**twilight-twins2: YEP! I thought it would be funny if he had a suttering problem when he saw mai! I hope you like this chapter too**

**xiar:Thanks for telling me about the motorcycle just put it therebecause my cusin told me to put it there....this time i put a suzuki...and i hate it tooo whe they make mai a damisel in distres...I just want to put woman power in this soo yeah!**

**xxSakuraDropsxx:Actually he is cold and emotionless he was just surprised that he saw mai again! That guy never changes**

**Sakurakiss:Im happy u like it and here it is.**

**ursecretlover: Im happy u love it and here it is!!!**

**Angel: tomorow I'll update again I'll always try to update very one or two days in all of my chapters I promise!**


	4. Street Fights and Falling Chandeliers

**Angel:Sorry for uploading late but I kind of got into a small problem...LAZYNESS!!!**

**Sam:Hey was up!**

**Angel: OH hi Sammy-chan here to do the disclimer?**

**Sam: Hai! Ok so Angel doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Angel:This is a ghost hunt fanfic Sam...

**Sam:ok so angel doesn't own ghost hunt!**

**Angel:The painful truth!!! AW SOO SAD!!**

**

* * *

**

~!Ren Pov!~

**!~Takashima Mansion~!**

**7:43 P:M**

Mai had left….. Scratch that…

Mai had left me….. Wait no….

Mai had left me HERE with some weird people who supposedly know her…

"Why me?" I whispered to my self.

**~!Mai Pov!~ **

**7:42 P:M**

Ok…. So were am I going now?

I had gone pretty far from the mansion…so what was I going to do now?

I looked around and saw a Starbucks next to a Wacdonald's on the corner on the street so desisted to go in.

As I parked my bike I saw some guys on the Wacdonald's steeps.

"Hey!" someone shouted at me "What is a cutie like you doing around here?" asked a guy about 17 with brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hn…" I said trying to ignore them.

"Oh come on why don't you have some fun with us?" asked the short one.

"Hn…" I said again as I went inside the Starbucks

As I asked for my cappuccino time flew away when I looked at my clock it was already 8:14 so I decided to leave.

As I walked to my motorcycle I was stopped by the same guys that were at the Wacdonalds. Ugh didn't this guys take a hint a while ago?

"So…we see each other again cutie?" asked The ponytail guy.

"Hn…why don't you let me get trough and I'll make things easy for you?" I asked in my coldest voice.

"No…You see cutie we are very lonely…" he said taking some steps next to me as the other guys smirked.

"And, we only wanted to have some fun…" he said going next to me and put his arm around mea and tried to touch my left breast. Ugh that's it!

Then I delivered a punch to his nose.

"Ugh….You Bitch!" he took a hold his now bloody broken nose "What are you guys waiting for go after her!" at that second those bastards took out some knives.

"Ha...this is how I like the odds!" I said with a smirk in my face.

********

**~!Ren Pov!~**

**8:27 P.M**

"So how long have you known my little girl for?" asked the monk.

By this time the desert had been eaten…and Mai had been gone for 34 minutes and 49 seconds… and I had a bad feeling…56...57...58...59...

"Oh…. What sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"How long have you known Mai for?" He asked me again. By this time all of the eyes where on me…Including that Shibuya guy and his scary quiet assistant.

"Well the T.U.P.I was founded three years ago, but I've known her for four years already."

"Oh really…How did you guys meet?" ugh I hate questions like that!

"You see before the T. she would take small cases. That's when I met her in when she came into my uncles home to investigate after a while there had been an accident with some of the evil spirits…so I kind of pushed her out of the way of a falling chandelier."

"Oh really!"

"Yes after that she took me in as an assistant." I said cheerfully

"Now a days she just yells out for me-" I was interrupted by someone calling me.

"REN! COME HERE!"

"And I'm there in a second" I finished "Excuse me for a second." I said standing up walking towards the door.

As I walked down the hallway I saw Mai sitting in the ground with a bloody cheek and a blood cover arm.

"Mai!" I said "Are you OK?" I asked franticly

With that all of the people that were once in the dinning hall were out in the hallway…including that Shibuya dude…I totally don't like him!

"Oh my! Taniyama-san what happened to you?" asked Mr. Takashima

"Yaya can you bring a first aid kit?" Asked the Shibuya guy to one of the maids.

"Yes sir." said the childish maid as she left away giggling like a mad in love teenager.

"Now Mai what did I told you about Street fights?" I asked inspecting her wounds. I could totally tell they were pocket knives wound marks.

"Street fights?" asked the monk lowering to were I was sitting.

"Mai what have you done while I was gone?" asked the monk

"Not much…" she told the monk "And It wasn't my fault…those guys were asking for it…" she said in her defense telling me.

"Let me guess… You where doing your stuff when some guys came out of nowhere and tried to sleep with you?" I said knowingly.

"Almost…you forgot the part that they where almost molesting me…" she answered me.

"OK….So where was this?" I asked as I got the first aid kit.

"It was outside the Starbucks in San Peters Ave and the 1408 road." she said and as I started to put alcohol in her wounds.

"Ok so it looks like I have to make a call soon." I said

"Why?" asked the Shibuya guy…ugh he made my blood boil.

"Because… we don't want cadavers on the side of the street…right Mai?" I asked my boss.

"Whatever…" she said as she stood up and went to Mr. Takashima.

"I'm sorry for not being able to attend dinner with you tonight." Mai told Mr. Takashima with a smile on her face. She sure did know how to win the costumers.

"Oh don't worry about it Miss Taniyama." he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes…Oh and may I ask were my room is?" she asked Mr. Takashima

"Oh yes I'll tell for one of our maids to take you and Satoshi-kun here." he said raising his hand "Mikuru, Rin? Can you take Taniyama-san and and the others to their rooms?" he said to a maids.

"Hai" they said "Fallow me please." said Mikuru a small framed red head girl. As I walked away with the maid I heard someone call my name.

"REN MOVE!" I saw my boss ran towards me and pushed me out of the way. In that effect she landed right on top of me… the I heard a crash and a big chandelier had crashed right beside us. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Angel: Ok so here it is the reviews people!! **

**Angelictroublemaker:Omg how old is she? She sounds awsome!!!(dont worry ur super awsome 2) Yeah Mai is kind of mean but she has her reasons who will leater be revealded! I hope u continue reading and reviewing!!!**

**Twilight-Twins2:Yeah I'm making a probable RenXMaiXNaru thing! Im happy I have people like you reviewing this story!  
**

**Enima105:Yeah i kind of did that in the last chapter...but we have a mai POV just for u in this chap...cus actuallly this chapter was going to be soooo much shorter!!! But u people should thank her I made the chapter longer cuz of her!!! she gave me the idea of a mai pov!**

**dutchangel1979:Yeah like I said im making a RenXMaiXNaru!!! I hope u like it!!! Its going to have a lot of drama in here! Dont worry naru will get into the story more in the next chapter! Oh and I hope u continue reviewing!!!**

**flamegirl5500:I know Mr. Takashima is plain creepy!!! I mean I needed a creepy character so I had him!!! Yeah and I hope u liked this chapter too so REVIEW MORE!!!! Ur an awsome fan! Just like the others!**

**hevenslilagl420: U gave me a great idea for the next chap!!! U'll see i can tell everyone will love it!!!! Yeah im happy u will still read this fanfic even if it starts to get u no more in the mai ren side....but dont worry in the end one will win!!!! But i dont no who yet!**

**xiar:UR AWSOME!!! I know that ur going to be sad when i tell u that mai will get u no a pairing....BUT!! I promice u that after I finish this story i will make a sequel with wat hapened five years ago!! JUST FOR U MAN!!OR GIRL!!! _*Takes harisen and bashed Naru* how dare he touch Mai and "demand" anything from her? COME ON Mai let show him! _UR HALARIUS!! CAN I HELP!! haha yep mai will show him on the next chapters!!**

**xxSakuraDropsxx:I know I love this Mai too!!!! And get ready for the LOVE TRIANGLENESS!!!!!!I'm happy u like my now four chap fanfic ur awsome!!! I hope U'll love my fic and stay a royal fan!!!!!thanks!!!!**

**Krisaku: Ur the most awsome ANONYMOUS REVIEWER EVER!!! and maybe she will maybe she will not!!!!and i promice I'll always continue cuz u fans are awsome!!!!**

**Wakalakastories: Sam u gave me and idea UR AWSOME MEG-MEG-CHAN!!! And yeah i know u thought he would say mama mia but its not like that and even if naru did know italian i dont think he would say that whe he saw mai agian after such a long time!!!!But thanks for reviewing!!!!**

**OK THIS IS A CHALANGE U GUYS!!!!!!!!!! OK I HAVE A SETTING, AND TWO CHARACTERS FROM AN ANIME OR MANGA ALL U HAVE TO DO IS TELL ME WHO THEY ARE AND TELL ME FROM WHAT ANIME MANGA THEY ARE FROM...THE SETTING IS STILL IN AN ANIME AND MANGA!!! but that one is kind ofhard so ill give u a hint!! these girl that time travels goes there with her friends after school!**

**THE WINNER WILL BE IN MY STORY IN MY NEXT CHAPTER U HAVE 3 DAYS OH AND WAKALAKASTORIES U ALREADY KNOW SO UR NOT IN!!SORRY!!!!**

**NOW THIS IS WHAT U HAVE TO DO IS SEND A REVIEW WITH THIS EXAMPLE:**

**BLABLABLABLABLA -FROM ANIME BLABLABLABLA**

**THEN U HAVE TO PUT UR FAVORITE JAPANESSE NAME ON THE END OF THE REVIEW AND IF U WIN LL APEAR IN MY STORY LIKE I SAID!! ONLY 2 PEOPLE WILL WIN SO HURRY UP!!! U HAVE UNTIL 7/30/09 SO GO ON AND REVIEW!!!  
**

**P.S:meg-meg-chan dont be mad is just that u already no the answers!!! **

**P.S.S:Review peoples!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**OK hello people!!! So today its just going to be a n/a don't kill me!!! So as u know about the challenge were u find the 2 characters from my previous chapter and the setting that is actually in an anime!!! I'll give u one clue about each character and setting! Here are the clues…**

**Setting: there is a time traveler who goes there after school with her friends to talk about her "bad boy" boyfriend!**

**Character 1: This girl has a baby personality! She owns an egg!!! And she's in an anime where she's a guardian!!!**

**Character 2: This character gets molested by a "god" a lot… and she gets dressed in maid costumes all the time!!! She also made a school movie with this "god".**

**So I hope you people review and tell me who do u think it is!!!!!!! You have 3 days until the chapter when there will be 2 new characters!!! So what I need u to do is review and tell me who do you think it is… After I will announce the winners in that chapter!!!! And those people are going to be characters in my story!!!! So review and I hope u win!!**

**P.S:WakalakaStories ur still not in!!!! and u know why!!!!**


	6. Dream Land

**Angel: Sorry its late but here it is!**

* * *

!~CHAPTER FOUR: DREAM LAND~!

~!Mai Pov!~

!~Dream Land~!

"_What the?… Where am I?" I asked as I looked around me…_

"_Mai." said a voice…but where was it?_

"_Mai." there it goes again…_

"_Mai."_

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" I said in my coldest voice._

"_I'm here Mai." I turned around and there he was._

"_Gene?"_

~!Ren Pov!~

"Ugh…. What the." I said as the blinding light came to my eyes.

"What…what happened?" I asked. Suddenly everything came to me, from the weird questions in the dinning hall, to the falling chandelier and how Mai had saved me…..Wait….

"MAI!!!" I bolted up from the bed….that's when the head ache got me.

"Idiot…Don't you know you hit your head pretty hard?" Said a voice with concern. I turned around and saw my agent Shinju.

"Shinju what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well someone called me telling me that a chandelier almost felled on top of an idiot." she said with a frown in her face.

"Hey don't be mean to Mai, she hasn't done anything to you!" I said defending my boss.

"I wasn't talking about Mai you idiot…" she said quietly.

"Where's Mai and everyone else?" I asked her.

"You mean the S.P.R?" she asked. "Yeah they're with Mai in the room next." She said calmly.

"WHAT? You left Mai with that Shibuya guy!!!" I said in surprise as I bolted up from the bed again and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm not going to leave Mai in the same room with that Shibuya guy." I said as I walked trough the door.

~!Mai Pov!~!~Dream Land~!

"_Gene what are you doing here?" I asked "I haven't seen in you in what… two years already?"_

"_I'm here to warn you Mai." he said in a serious tone._

"_About what?" I asked him._

"_Mai…You don't get it do you?" I stared at him with concern. _

"_You're in major danger Mai. You need to be careful"_

"_The only one I need to be careful from is your brother." I said._

"_You know Gene I'm not afraid of ghosts anymore…and obviously not demons either." I said in a defensive stile._

"_Mai I'm telling you this demon is the most powerful I've seen so far…" He said_

"_And, I think he has taken a liking in you…" He told me full in concern._

"_Why does this always happens to me? I think Its all your brothers fault" I said annoyingly._

"_What do you mean by that?" Gene asked me._

"_Haven't you noticed that when I used to work for your brother, all the ghost where after me?" I asked._

"_Oh yeah that's kind of true." He said in surprise._

"_And, when I work with cases in my society they are almost never after me!" _

"_Yeah… I guess they do go after his weak points." he said quietly._

"_What did you say?" I asked_

"_Nothing, nothing." he said "Oh I guess its time for you to go back." he said giving me a smile._

"_It was nice chatting with you." _

With that everything turned bright and then I saw Ren right there beside looking at.

"Hey was up boss?" he said with a smile planted on his face.

"That was pay back." I said.

"Huh?" he asked

"Yeah last time you saved me from a falling chandelier….this time it was me that saved you." I said flashing him a small smile.

* * *

**So I would like to anounce that there will only be one winner.....GOMENASAI! Its just that some people answered only one question or answered 2 but got 1 wrong.... Sooo the winner is XIAR!!!!!!**

**Xiar to claim ur price u have to ****message** **me, and ill give u all the details. I would also like to thank **

**quidditchchamp101,Dutchangel1979, Fox Adler, Girlx901, Jilian Rachel, xxSakuraDropsxx, Flamegirl5500 and Xiar for reviewing!!!ARIGATO!!!!**


	7. AN

OK so I'm making a A/N today and deleted my last chap because some reviews…

Ok so I deleted my last chapter because I'm revising it…then second…I got a really annoying review… I'm not posting this because I'm being a child and think that only two little reviews are going to get in my way….But I want to tell the person that told me "I don't think that's how Mai would act even if she's older now."

OK dude this is a fanfic. What is the name of this site? … Do you get the point there?

Oh and I want to tell other people that may say something about this A/N one thing…If you really like my Fanfic then I hope you enjoy it. If you don't then don't say anything!

Now some info….I don't speak English.

I Live in Mexico City and I will probably live there all my life, so if I have some spelling and punctuation mistakes then think that it might be because my English isn't that great.

I actually learned English about a year and ½ ago, so it hasn't been that long.

I admit it, in the last chap I didn't really check for errors in it because I've been having big family problems and to include in it I'm just starting school too. I don't know when I'm really going to update next time.

Please excuse me if I wasted your time by reading this. Now to the people that think I'm not good enough by saying stuff like 'oh I really think Mai wouldn't be like that even if she was older' I'm going to tell you something that we in Mexico would probably say to people like you.

_Metete eso en donde te quepa!_


	8. Olivers Pov Revised

Hi people sorry for not uploading anything for the past month and a half or so... IM SO SORRY! But anyways here is the revision to chapter 5 so here we go....Sorry if there are anymore mistakes again!

* * *

Chapter 5 Oliver.

_**~Four days ago~**_

_**~Sunday 3:27 P.M~**_

_I was sitting in my office drinking the tea that Lin had made me…to tell you the truth I liked Mai's tea better…where is she anyways?_

_Since I came back from England about three years ago, I hadn't heard anything about her. I always thought that after I came back from England she would be here hugging me and asking me to never leave her again or something like that._

_I mean what can you expect from a girl like Mai?_

_'I don't know maybe if you hadn't been that rude to her. You would know were she is right now!"_

'_Gene, why don't you leave me alone, and pass to a better place already?'_

'_I like hanging out with my bro'_

"_Oliver we have a visitor." Said Lin calmly._

"_Let him in." _

_A tall man in his forty's came inside the room. He wore an expensive looking suit probably from Europe, he looked like the kind of guy you would see with my parents in one of their over expensive country clubs._

_'I don't like him he seems… weird.'_

_'Shut it Gene'_

"_Hello Sir, my name is Kazuya Shibuya. What is your business with the S.P.R?" I asked knowing that he wanted me to take a case._

"_Yes, I would like to see if you would take my case." he said calmly._

"_It depends in what kind of case you have." I said drinking more of Rin's tea._

"_I think you might be… interested in it." he said confidently. _

"_I mean the famous American ghost hunters the 'G.H Inc.' took my case." he said. _

_Wow…that's interesting I knew that Megan Dudley the famous English creator of G.H Inc. only takes cases that are only of the extreme. I've met her before, but that was a long time ago._

"_My name is Hachirou Takashima."_

"_The creator of Takashima Insurance Policies?" Asked Lin as he took a seat next to me._

"_Yes." He said proudly._

"_Pardon me to interrupt, but I want to know what is happening in your Mansion Mr. Takashima."_

"_Yes I'm sorry…I moved to my house with my family about two years ago after my wife's death." he said sadly._

"_What has been happening in your house Mr. Takashima?" I asked_

"_You see my daughter got possessed about six moths after we moved there. Also my oldest daughter, Mitzuko, got attacked in the pool and almost drowned. Then, my oldest son almost got hit by a car outside the mansions gates." he said getting sadder and sadder by each word._

_'You have to do something about this! I don't like people getting ran over by cars! I mean, I got traumatized last time I saw that happening. _

'_That's because you got hit by a car last time.'_

"_And what's worst, my daughter is pregnant and I don't know what to do… I also invested all of my money in that house so I couldn't move if I wanted to."_

"_That wouldn't be a good idea ether." I added "It is possible that if you move that the ghost or demon hunting that house may fallow you if you went somewhere else." I said knowingly._

"_Someone told me about that not long ago…So that's why I came to the most important and recognized Paranormal Investigators that I could reach. I'm going to see if The T.U.P.I would help with this case too if you wouldn't mind."_

_That's interesting. I've always wanted to meet the creator of the T.U.P.I, their paranormal investigations became famous really fast. I mean I heard about the case with the Whitlows house in Spain… It was very interesting to hear that the creator had almost the same psychic powers as I do._

"_Mr. Takashima we will take your case." _

"_Oh thank you Shibuya-San I'm very happy to hear that!" He said as happiness came back into his voice._

_**!~Wednesday 11:03 A.M~!**_

_As I got the SUV's parked outside the Takashima Mansion, our crew management and I stopped to look around. It was a pretty big mansion. Even thought, I got to say the ones my parents own are way bigger than this one._

_I looked around and saw that Lin was getting out of one of my many SUV's. _

_'This house reminds me of home.' __said Gene_

_'I like ours better.'_

"_Oliver what do you think?" Lin asked me._

"_I like my parents one better." I said calmly._

_I could see some of the 'G.H Inc.' mini vans approaching the main gates. As the mini vans came in I could see a black 2010 Mercedes Benz E-Guard approaching the main gate, fallowing by some black T.U.P.I SUV's. _

_I can by the type of the car, that that's the creator of the T.U.P.I. _

_I saw a guy with dirty blonde hair get down from the car. He wore a leather jacket and some ripped jeans. It looked like a guy that liked to be at the last fashion sense. And somehow…I think he's gay. I can tell I can gain this guys trust… I like having powerful allies._

_'That's not nice Noll he seems like a nice guy!'_

_'I'm going to pretend your not here.'_

_'Your right I'm not here....I'm dead remember__?'_

"_Hello my name is Kazuya Shibuya." I said presenting my self "And this is Lin Kojou." I said pointing at my assistant next to me. _

"_It is a pleasure meeting the creator of the famous Tokyo U. Paranormal Investigators." I said as I was shaking his hand._

_Then it looked like something snapped in this guy, then he started to laugh uncontrollably._

"_Um sorry but, may I ask what's so funny?" I asked annoyingly. Maybe I shouldn't be friends with this guy, he's probably one of those guys that laugh at everything. I already had all of those crazy people that came to my office everyday hoping to find Mai. I didn't need another one._

_'I think those people are nice.'_

_'Yeah you probably thing that a killer dog is nice too..."_

_'Hey!'_

"_Oh I'm sorry…this just happens a lot, Shibuya-san"_

_'See he's nice!'_

_'Shut up Gene!'_

"_I'm not the creator of The T.U.P.I , but my boss is," he said still letting out a chuckle._

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" I said. I was trying to do the nice guy act, so I can lure him into being my allied._

"_Oh sorry I forgot to tell you my name." he said "My name is Satoshi Ren"_

"_Nice to meet you Satoshi-san" I said shaking my hand again. Damn, I need hand sanitizer._

"_Ren, our Boss is a minute away from here, do you want me to tell the boss anything?" asked one of the helpers of T.U.P.I._

"_Yeah tell Boss to hurry up!" he answered back "And that I'll be waiting inside." _

"_Ok, got it" he answered Satoshi then talked in the cell phone in his hand._

"_So shall we go in" he told us "You'll meet my boss inside in a minute or two." Before we got in I heard a motorcycle get in the gates of the mansion then park next to the Mercedes. A 2009 Suzuki The GSX-R1000 K9. Don't ask how I know that._

_'Oh what a cool bike you should buy one.'_

_Does that answer your question?_

_Then I saw it all in slow motion. I saw the most beautiful creature get off the bike and came towards Ren. _

_'Who is that cutie?'_

_I'm starting to get mad...not only at Gene, but at the crew people too._

_All of the crew people not only mine but from other societies were 'checking her out'. Man, she was beautiful. Then I noticed who it was, it was the girl that had once not long ago confessed her love to me. It was…._

"_Ma- Mai!" _

_'Damn.... you need help with this stuttering problem.'_

_'SHUT THE HELL UP GENE!'_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!!!!! Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
